


Room

by Rochu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochu/pseuds/Rochu
Summary: Yasuo made a mistake. He must survive. He must escape. But what must he give up?
Relationships: Taliyah & Yasuo (League of Legends), Yasuo & Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the film/novel "Room". 
> 
> If you did not read the warnings this fic does contain rape, although it is not depicted do not read this if it becomes too uncomfortable.

The first thing I registered was my head hitting the ground. 

“...” 

There was no answer from him. Not until,

“Get up, Yasuo.”

I tried to feel where I hit my head, seeing if there was a bump or blood. Luckily enough, there was none. 

“Did you need to knock me down?” I question him, I know the answer already. 

He sighs. “Yasuo, you do not understand.” 

“I understand perfectly, Yone.” I answer back quite angrily.

“Then why do you keep doing it?” Heh, doing it. What he refers to childless nonsense. I am trying to help people. It’s not like I’m armed. Yeah sure, I bring a long-ass knife but it’s not a katana or anything. And it’s just there for self-defence. 

“You know why.” I start getting myself up. “Because no one else is doing anything!” 

He grips the wooden sword tighter and scrunches up his face. This is not the first or even tenth time we have had this conversation. For Yone it’s quite tiring after so so so many attempts to make his younger brother see that the path he walks is an unnecessarily dangerous one.

“People are, but it’s not so easy that one could simply go out and fix it all. There are multiple layers to this entire situation. And for one, we do not need another dead body out there!” Yone was on the verge of throwing his sword to the ground, to release all of this pent up anger inside of him. 

“Well there are going to be ‘another dead body’, there is  **always** going to be another dead body!” I for one can understand what Yone is trying to say. His worry is warranted. I mean, if I wasn’t worried, I wouldn’t bring a knife with me. It’s just that, I wish he could see why I’m doing this. 

“IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE YOURS!” He pulled his hand up to his face. Curled up towards his face, it looked like he was resisting the urge to hit something. Yone let out another loud sigh and walked out of the dojo. 

It does warm Yasuo’s heart that at the very least, someone cares. He cares for his older brother as well. This is why he is doing it. 

Trying to catch a serial killer. 

It sounds weird saying it like that. There have been multiple disappearances of students, and after some time they turned up dead, mutilated in a sick twisted vision of art. It has only gone a week since it has been ruled out as serial killing. So the teachers are attempting to figure out what to do to protect the student body. However, I am not one to simply wait around and find out. I  _ need _ to be out there, protecting the people. Not sitting inside his house and cowering in fear. 

  
  


The day after our fight I decided to keep myself out of trouble, for Yone at least. But man, if all his energy hadn’t been sucked out of him already. 

“Ok class, listen up. We have an announcement from our principal in about 10 minutes. This contains very important information, so listen carefully. That means to keep quiet. It is about the serial killing that’s been occurring around Valoran City.” The one who was giving us all of this information was Jhin, our art teacher. I’m not one for art quite frankly. I was forced into this course for some extra points and Yi had recommended that I to something more technical. However, it wasn’t so much technique as it was a critique. After all of that convincing, it ended up as any old theory course. At least it was something new and refreshing. Even if the teacher was boring. 

I had managed to zone out some more information that was essentially just repeating the same thing, that was until someone had managed to get on the bad side of Jhin. 

“Kayn, Draven. I understand the need for you two to use all of that energy, however, this is an extremely serious matter. Please, listen to our headmaster.” Even the way he speaks feels as if though its just professional garbage language. There is a difference between semi-formal language and being a prick.

Well, it’s not as if neither Kayn nor Draven would have listened either way. They kept themselves shut until the announcement. 

_ “Dearest students, as you are all aware of the recent vanishment of some of our students as well as their untimely passing. Our municipality has issued a temporary curfew for Valoran City. There shall be no soul walking on the streets after nine o’clock in the afternoon. Other than that, lessons shall continue according to the schedule. We also advise that one shall consider their safety in these troubling times.”  _

After the intercom shut off the muttering starting, leaving no moment of silence. In all honesty, I prefer the talking over silence. It serves as white noise for my pondering. 

“Hey,” I feel someone poke my shoulder, “you awake Yas?” It was Kayn, he was sitting behind me, although slightly towards the side. In other words, he made an effort to get over here. 

“What, Kayn?”

“Geez, woke up on the wrong side or something?” Draven jumped into the conversation. 

Quite frankly, I didn’t want to talk about my after school activities with Mr Attention Seeker. It doesn’t seem to be that wise. He would not turn out to be a good confidant. 

“Sorry, just tired.” 

Neither Kayn nor Draven seemed to be interested in pursuing that conversation, thus they began speaking about the topic that they originally came over for. 

“Hm, well meet us by the court after the next lesson.” 

“Might I ask why?”

Kayn gave a half-hearted response about how, “Jhin has an eagle eye, and ear, he will know what it’s about and be pissy about it. Just trust me and do it.” So I decided to do so and work on the assignment that was given to me. 

Next lesson was History, one of my favourites actually. It used to be a boring subject, however, after getting a Graves as my teacher it started to become fun. I was quite lucky really. Had him as my P.E. instructor and after the year I graduated he started working as the history teacher at the college that I was intending to enrol in. Small world. 

“Greetings, Yasuo.” It was my friend Yi that spoke to me. 

“Hello, Yi.” 

“You do not seem well. Is everything alright my friend?” For some reason, Yi has this uncanny ability to read someone extremely well. Many have told him that he would be excellent at poker, including me. Nonetheless, he says that it does not fit the lifestyle he seeks. 

“Not exactly.”

“Do you feel comfortable sharing this information with me?” He has always been considerate. He is disciplined but not stiff. It’s something I like. 

“Well yeah. Yone is upset with me.”

“Oh.” Even though I am no master at reading emotions, even I know what he is thinking.  _ ‘Again?’.  _ Never once have I told people why Yone and I got into such fights. Before it was because I did not truly know why. Now, though, it is a bit more complicated. 

I doubt that Yi’s opinion would differ greatly from Yone’s, so I decided to keep the reason why to myself. 

“Is there perhaps any way that I could aid you?” Yi asks softly.

“Yeah,” for the first time since the conversation began I look him directly in the eyes, “distract me.” 

Yi did not seem to enjoy my answer. 

“Yasuo, I am not one to pry. Yet, you must realise that burying your emotions and attempting to forget it all is detrimental to your mental state.”

“I am aware Yi, just- could you just drop it for now.”

We sit down and start talking about nothing really. I enjoy our time together. I always seem to do. Strangely enough. We had another group assignment in history. The school always seems to want us to be in groups. However, not in ones that we wish to be in. Instead randomly selected ones, so the discussions always seem tense and awkward. 

The ones I worked with were working mostly with themselves, however, it still worked. 

2 and a half-hour long lesson might seem exhausting at first. Despite that, it always seems to feel like it lasts just an hour. Which is enough for me. 

After the lesson finished I walked over to the court together with Yi to meet up with Kayn and Draven. 

Along the way, Yi had asked some questions about what this meeting entailed. He didn’t exactly trust Draven, after all, he is the brother of Darius. The guy that acts like an absolute dick towards some people for no apparent reason. Although I do not trust Draven that much, I do trust Kayn. 

His father runs a dojo, one that was a friendly rival to our own. Kayn, Yone and I used to play together sometimes along with a girl called Akali. We aren’t best friends or anything, but we used to be close friends. 

When we arrived at the court I could see Kayn sitting alone at one of the bleachers. 

“I’m here, so what was it that you wanted to talk about?” I sit down next to me and Yi quickly followed suit. 

“You know, Ahri looks quite nice in that outfit.” Jesus Christ, he hasn’t gotten over that yet? He and Ahri used to date a few years ago. They still talk to each other despite it all, and not exactly in the way friends speak about each other. Sometimes it would be rude, othertimes horny. It would not surprise anyone if they had a casual sex life together. 

“Hey, hey.” Kayn seemed to have noticed my body language. 

“Alright listen. We are soon halfway through our this semester. So, some people at the Noxian dorm decided to spice it up a little and celebrate.”

“And this concerns us how?” Yi spoke up.

“It concerns Yasuo because I am inviting him,” Kayn replied. 

Not many like Noxus. That includes me. 

“There aren’t just Noxians there you know,” Kayn informed me. 

“Darius for one is actually a good guy, and so are a couple of others. C’mon dude, you need this. I’ve seen you zombie looking ass walking around campus.”

I let out a sigh. “If there wasn’t a serial killer walking around the school then maybe. Besides, there’s a curfew, and I highly doubt this party will respect that.”

“Well yeah, but that’s why we’re doing it today.”

I would go to party for two reasons, the alcohol and to keep me away from my searching. But I had promised myself to not get in trouble. 

“Sorry, but I don’t think I’ll make it.” 

  
“Akali is also coming to the party.”

“What, but she doesn’t even go to this college?”

“Yeah, but I invited her as well, and she’s down with it.”

“Ok, but it’s still a no. Sorry.” I started to go get up only for Kayn get up before me and keeping up with the pace. 

“Alright, listen, Yasuo.” Kayn puts his hand on my shoulder. “I don’t know what you had been doing for a long time. But you’ve changed, a lot. And not in a good way. You’ve become a lot more, I don’t know, sad. I’m not telling you to stay there for too long. Just come for a little while. Okay?” 

After that he let me walk away, and Yi who had been quiet all the time raised his voice. 

“Yasuo, I know you are rash. So take my advice and do not go. It’s foolish, and you know it as well.”

  
  


“Yeah, I just-”

Yi walked in front of me. “No, no, do not come with excuses. Please Yasuo. Do not put yourself in unnecessary danger.”

“I can handle myself Yi.” I pushed him towards the side and stormed off. I don’t know why I was suddenly so upset. It just seemed to happen. Besides, I don’t even know if I want to go to this party. Why does everyone have to be so controlling?


	2. The Party

It has gone an hour since I last spoke to Kayn. I was done for the day and decided to head towards my dorm room. There I could work on something that would get my blood pumping. 

Even if I decided that I should do school work, I know for sure that the risk of me doing some information searching could end with me going for a patrol. Seeing as the conflict between me and Yone is still quite fresh, I doubt that he will be so kind as to simply drop it the next time. 

Sitting down and unlocking my computer I am immediately met with at least 20 tabs opened up with potential leads or self-defence methods. Ugh. I don’t want to close them, I’ll just make a new window. 

I kept myself busy for as long as I could until my roommate came in together with his friends. Sett had brought along Karthus and Mordekaiser. And quite frankly there is not enough space for all of them in this room, and that was excluding myself. I ignore them and continue with my work. They are noisy, but I can keep to myself if I just manage to zone out properly. 

…

…

… 

Welp, it’s not going great thus far. I can still hear them talking and laughing. I was just about far enough gone to zone them out until I heard moaning. Oh my god. I hate these paper-thin walls. Xayah and Rakan were making out in the room next door. And he could hear them far too clearly. 

I have had just about enough, so I close my computer and go out for a walk. 

I don’t know how long I walked but it had turned dark. And I had found myself outside of a dormitory. On one large sign, it said, “Noxus Dormitory”, that’s about then that I knew that I had fucked up. 

I need to leave. Now. 

It was already too late. I had been spotted and called upon. 

“Yo, Yas!” It wasn’t Kayn however, it was Akali. 

“Hello, Akali.”

“I’m actually so glad that you could make it. In all honesty, I thought that you had stiffened up and thought you were all above partying and that.”

“I didn't mean to be here, I’m leaving.” A simple response to a simple misunderstanding. 

“HEY HEY! Are you serious!? You’re not just leaving!” Akali had rushed past me.

“Listen,” she started and pointed a finger towards me, “Kayn has been concerned about you for a long time. And so have I. Yone sometimes has lectures near my school, and when I see him he’s a different person. It’s like he became his father or something.” 

“I don’t want to talk about him,” I say curtly. 

“I know, it’s just that. I- We, want you to relax. And you have no idea what’s out there, there are lots of people that you can meet. So c’mon, let’s just go there and talk.”

I don’t know when or how she managed to convince me, just that suddenly I felt compelled to go along with it all. It would be a lot easier. 

“Fine.”

“Alright, then let’s go.”

When we got there the party was already in full swing. The music was far too loud and there was so much stuff on the floor. It was disgusting quite frankly. I just want to go home.

“Hey Yas, there you are!” I managed to hear Kayn’s voice through all of the noise and soon found a young man popped up in front of me. 

“I’m so glad that you’re here man. Thank you. Now, I know that you don’t exactly  _ like _ strangers, but there are some people I would like for you to meet.” 

Ugh, why do I have to use energy for social situations? 

“Here we have Katarina, she and Akali get along quite well.” Kayn gestured me over to a red-haired lady that seemed to have a rotten attitude. 

“Oh, so you’re Yasuo. Nice to meet you. I suppose.”

“Wait, people have been talking about me?” Why would people speak about me, I hardly know anyone.

“Well, I am in the same civics class as you, and even if you seem to write down every single word the teacher says you never ask any questions. You seem like an oddball.” She grabbed the glass that she had put down when we had approached her. 

“Wait, you didn’t answer my-” I was promptly cut off from fully pursuing my line of questioning. 

“And here,” Kayn showed up again, even though I hadn’t seen him disappear, “is Darius and Riven.”

Riven?

“Riven?”

“Ah fuck.”

I was overcome with rage. She was the one who had caused the accident with elder Souma. The one I was blamed for. It had taken far too long for the truth to come out. I had even been kicked out of the dojo for a while. She had hidden the truth in fear that she would be punished for her trespassing. She was, and I was absolved from any blame, but those few years that Yone despised me was among the worst. 

“I’m sorry, Yasuo. I know I already said it before but-”

“Save it, Riven, I don’t care.” Even though the sentence was harmless in nature, the way I spoke it was not. 

There was an awkward silence that we shared until Kayn spoke up.

“And we have Darius, he’s Draven’s brother.” Kayn attempted to move the conversation along. 

“Uhm, yeah, I’ll get back to the other’s Kayn, I’ll see you later.” Riven had left nearly as quickly as she came. 

“Right, so, Katarina was it?” I asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Did someone mention me?” 

“Yeah, a bunch of people, actually.” 

“Wait,” Kayn joined the budding conversation, “people have been asking about Yas?”

“Yeah, both Darius and Draven have. Heck, for some reason even Jhin has asked me about Yasuo.” 

“What, why?” Akali had managed to beat him to the punch.

“Well, I think because of you, they ask how you two were and shit. I don’t know can we move the fuck on?” 

This was quite odd, to say the least. Why would Jhin ask about me?

“I want to get hammered, I had to listen to far too many teachers talk about how we should go home as fast as possible and not to wander around, and yadda, yadda, yadda. I couldn’t be arsed.” Katarina seemed to be exhausted and was now chugging something. 

“Yeah, but in all honesty Kat, it is scary. I mean have you seen what happened to these people?” Akali had grabbed her phone in the middle of the conversation and had started scrolling. 

“I’ve only heard, actually,” Kayn answered.

Akali seemed to have found whatever she was looking for and turned her phone around to show us. 

By the Gods was it disgusting. I have seen them far too many times, they were mutilated. A lot of them had their bones crushed to form a flower. It seemed as though nothing was off limits to this serial killer as even the victims’ faces were, formed. 

“Jesus, Akali! I did not need to see that.” Katarina’s face scrunched up. She had stretched her hand out and turned her face away. I can’t say that I’m used to seeing the corpses yet. They still make me turn the other way. 

“I agree, Akali. Let’s just try to forget that shit and relax.” Kayn grabbed us and walked into the crowd of people. 

I had spent a long time at the party. We were all drunk off our asses. We had shouted shit into the crowd several times, no one answered until one guy said something in particular. 

He said something along the lines of ‘fuck’ and ‘police’, then the crowd had begun chanting:

  
“FUCK THE POLICE!” Over and over and over again. 

Then I saw the reason why someone had shouted those two words. There were police outside. With their sirens on and everything. Shit, I need to get out of here. 

I ran towards the room closest to me. It happened to be the kitchen, the one filled with empty bottles. I heard the music cut out and knew it was time to book it. I shoved all of the bottles on the floor, hearing the crash. Then I made my escape through the window. 

There was a storm outside, no lightning but some thunder. It did make the situation a lot more nerve-racking. I was running and running until I headed into a forest. It was cold and muddy. I just want to go home. 

I couldn’t recognise where I was anymore. 

I’m lost.

Fuck.

I reach out to the pocket where my phone was, only to find out that it’s no longer there. 

Shit, I have to go back the way I came. No, no, no. If I do that I’ll just meet the cops. Well, where else should I go? I kept on wandering in the cold rain until I saw a shed. Now my instinct told me that I was walking into a situation that I might not want to be in. However, my hands were shaking and being drunk I just want a place to be under. Just for a while. I’m not going into the house. Just going to be underneath the roof. 

That’s when I start hearing someone make a loud moan. 

I was going up the stone stairs when the sounds startled me resulting in me tripping and hitting my kneecap right on the edge stairs. 

  
  


“AGH!” Jesus, it hurt, fuck. I hit it with way too much force. Fuck. It hurts so bad.

  
  


“Who’s there?” 

…

…

…

Fuck. They heard me. Ugh. I don’t want to cause any trouble. And given the mood, I might scare whoever was inside of the shed. Worst case scenario they might believe that I am the serial killer. 

The door opened up with a bang and out stepped someone I did not expect.

Khada Jhin.

Why the hell does he have a shed out here?

“Yasuo?” He looked at me as if though I was some goblin. 

“Yasuo, do you realise the time it is? Why the bloody hell are you out here?” He had now walked out of his shed to help me up. 

It must have been cold since he was shirtless and had to walk into the rain for a small moment. 

“Wh, yeah, ugh. Yeah- um.” I don’t know what the hell I was doing. Every time I tried to think of a good enough explanation I couldn’t seem to find one and just fumbled on my words. Then I thought it’s probably better to shut up. But, now I sound like a dumbass. So I  _ have _ to figure something out, and the process repeats itself. 

The stress caused me to puke and that’s when I heard another set of footsteps. 

“Yasuo, what the hell?!” 

Hold on I knew that voice.

“Yone?”


	3. The Beginning of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo and Yone fight, and the night that will never be forgotten to the two of them starts.

“Yone?” Why was Yone in Jhin’s shed? I looked up at him and saw him hugging a blanket around himself. Was he naked? Wait. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. 

“Yasuo!” He was pissed off. Really. 

“YASUO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!”

What the hell do I say? I mean, fuck. 

“Wh- I. Why are you here?” Shit, I didn’t mean to accuse him. 

His face was red, but if it was from anger or, something else. I wouldn’t know. 

“Yasuo, it is 2 AM. Why are you outside at this time of the night?” Jhin asked inquisitively, I spotted him slowly backing towards the kitchen area.

“By God’s Khada, he is no murderer.” Yone had taken off his blanket and I turned away immediately. He wasn’t naked. But seeing him with so little clothes is unsettling, to say the least. 

“I was out partying.” I might as well tell him the truth. After all, what Yone is assuming is a million percent worse. 

“Out in the forest? Likely story.” Yone had picked me up from the floor and pushed me towards the kitchen counter. 

“Now tell me the truth!” Yone was having none of that, if only he knew that for once I was not out patrolling at ungodly hours. 

“It’s like I said, I was at a party.” 

“I have had enough of your lies!” He pushed me back into the counter. I could feel it digging into my spine. 

“I’m not lying Yone! God, I’m going home.” Every part of my body ached my head, my throat, my knees, my back. I really just want to go home.

I limped my way to the door when Yone grabbed my wrist and threw me on the floor. 

“NO! You listen to me. This has been going on for far too long.”

When I tried to get up I was pushed back down by Yone’s foot.

“You continue to act like the spoiled child you were before. If it’s not going out to look for a serial killer, it’s something else.” 

I grabbed his ankle and Yone fell to the ground. What has gotten into him? Why is he so aggressive? 

I had made it down those damn stairs when I was tackled down by my brother once more. 

“Why?! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND!” Yone was howling, he had begun crying. 

I turned around, covered with mud. I could practically taste the dirt around my face. 

Jhin had rushed outside of his shed, but he just stood there watching it all happen. 

“Yasuo, I can’t take it anymore. You need help. We can’t continue on like this.” Yone was panting, clearly depleted of all energy. I saw my opportunity and pushed him back into the mud. 

“Why are you like this?” I asked. “You have always been so controlling. Obsessing over every single little thing I do. You’re turning out just like your Dad!”

“DON’T COMPARE HIM TO ME!” It was a low blow, we both hated him. 

“NOTHING I DO ANYMORE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!” Every single time I messed up during our training at the dojo, his father would tell me to do it again. Only harder. I couldn’t take it. When he left I thought it everything would be alright again. I was sorely mistaken. 

Yone would reprimand me for the simplest of things. I decided not to stand by and let others bully me, so I came to them. I won’t have any use of some subjects so I decided not to do them. It wouldn’t matter long term. The teachers didn’t give two shits either.

“Really?” Yone let out a chuckle. “Nothing you do is good enough. Do you have any idea how much I have had to cover for you? Don’t you understand what it’s like to have you as my little brother? EVERYWHERE I GO PEOPLE JUDGE ME AS THE BROTHER OF A DELINQUENT!“

“Oh, so I’m a delinquent now. Well well, guess I’ve finally caught the attention of the great Yone. How pathetic. You’d do nothing to be my enemy. You’re just like him.”

That’s when we both lost it. Yone had tackled me down like before, but this time it was not to hold me down. It was to hurt me and get a good angle to punch me. All of this stress on my leg was not doing it favours. I thought I couldn’t get into any more pain, only for it to end up like this. 

Of course, I was going to fight back. Landed a good hook that Yone slightly fell over so that I could switch sides. 

Now I was the one above throwing punches down onto his face. 

I could see the blood running down his nose, but that didn’t stop me. It sure as hell didn’t stop Yone either. He picked himself back up to shove me away from him. After both of us tried to stand up and back slightly away we went back to trading blows. 

Well, it was fairly one-sided. My legs gave up multiple times, but I fought against the pain and kept on standing back up. I didn’t really have a method of defence. Mostly putting my arms up to where I thought the blows were coming. I missed once though. And Yone punched me directly square in the face. 

I gripped the spot where he had hit me, feeling the pain blooming. Yone knocked me down once more. Then started kicking me over and over again. I could feel the welts forming. My head was shaking. I could feel myself getting steadily sicker and sicker. The fight seemed to have been over. Yone had gone in front of me to pick me up. Then I blindly shoved him. But I didn’t hear him fall. I looked over and saw that we were on the edge of a cliff. 

I had pushed Yone off a cliff. 

It wasn’t a cliff more than a very large hill. Nonetheless, Yone had gone rolling down the muddy slope.

“Yone? YONE!” Realising what I had done I start rushing down the hill. I fell and tripped several times, getting back up until I too started tumbling down. 

It hurt, damn it hurt.

When I had finally stopped I looked and saw the scrapes and splotches of blood on my arms and legs. But I still got up. I couldn’t see properly. Just shapes and colours. Fuck. How the hell do I find Yone?

“YONE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?  **YONE!** ” 

…

There was no answer. I kept on wandering, collapsing a few times and having to lean on trees along the way. Then my legs finally gave up. 

“No, no, no, no. Don’t give up on me now.” I tried moving them with my hands. It failed. “FUCK!” I started punching my legs. There was no response.

I started to crawl. The process was slow but eventually, I spotted a white hooded figure. 

“Yone?” The figure moved. 

“YONE!” My crawls grew more desperate. I needed to get over to him. How did he manage to fall all of this way? Is he hurt? Can he walk? 

The figure stood up. 

He was alright. Thank God. I was afraid that he-, that he-. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hello there, Yasuo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t Yone. 

  
  
  
  


It was a man he had never seen before. He was much taller than Yone. He looked so clean, compared to everything else down here. How did he know my name?

“Who are-” I was cut off by the man.

“Sh sh sh, it’s going to be alright.” The man was walking over to me. And I had this sinking feeling in my stomach. 

“Who-” my arm was grabbed and this man pulled up towards him. He was embracing me. I didn’t want to be held by this man. Who is this? Why was he doing this? 

I tried to force us away from each other, to little avail. His hold was so strong and being in my weakened state I had no chance. 

“Let go of me.” 

He did not. Instead, he was dragging me towards what seemed to be his car. Where was he taking me? Was I being kidnapped?

“YONE!” I cried out.

“ **YONE, HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!”** the man had thrown me into the trunk of his car. He had put handcuffs around my wrists and ankles. Then I lost vision. It all happened so fast. 

“ **YONE! HELP! HELP ME YO-”** I was cut off by the ball of cloth pushed into my mouth. The man had then slapped on duct tape. My heart was beating out of my chest. I heard the trunk getting shut. I struggle against my restraints and somehow try to open the thing back up. 

I banged against the metal, over and over again. With all of my remaining energy, I kept hitting it with my back and head. It didn’t open up and just resulted in me getting more hurt. Then I heard the engine starting and I grew more frantic. I pulled so hard on the cuffs I swear I started bleeding. I didn’t care about the splitting headache I had. I needed to get out of here. It didn’t matter though. I hit it over and over again. I screamed into the gag hoping, wishing that someone would hear me. I kept shouting for Yone. But after a while. I realised that nothing I did mattered. I was stuck here. And for the first time in decades, I cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, so comments are greatly appreciated. I'm quite shy, so sorry if I don't respond. I don't really know how to talk to people. But it would help me pick up the pace and write the story.


End file.
